Final Fantasy Advent Children Cloud Love Story
by kcstacielynn
Summary: This is based on Final Fantasy Advent Children, with an OC. cloud/oc love story
1. OC Bio

Final Fantasy Advent Children-Cloud Love Story

OC-

Name- Tara Gainsborough

Nickname-

Attire-Black skinny jeans that she easily moves around in, black boots, a black bra and a dark blue shirt that has short sleeves with black suspenders. Also wears a pin ribbon on her left arm in memory of her sister aerith

Age-22

Occupation-works with cloud with deliveries. used to work with aerith being a flower merchant.

Birthday-June

Fav food or drink-Tea

Eye Color-Brown

Hobbies-Reading, Training, Tiding motorcycle

Family-Aerith`s little sister

Hair Color-light brown and curly and it`s all out and goes down to almost near her mid back but a few inches above it. often has her hair out but sometimes puts it in pony tails.

Weapons- 2 swords, and a bow and arrow

Birth Place- iclcle inn

Currently Lives- with tifa cloud marlene and denzel

Crush- cloud

Best Friend- used to be zack when he died. always tried to get aerith and zack together.

(also gets the stigma on her left shoulder later on but she starts to be silent about it to not worry cloud)

personality-like areith but tougher and a little bit more wilder. she often has a fit if anyone messes with her dark blue motorcycle.


	2. Healen(Renewed)

Final Fantasy Advent Children Cloud Love Story

Chapter 1-Healen

Cloud is on his motorcycle waiting patiently for Tara. Moments later Tara arrives on her Motorcycle. "Hey, ready to roll?" Tara asks.

"Yeah..." Cloud says, putting on his goggles and so does Tara. "We're taking a trip to Healen"

"Sure thing."

_'Me and cloud? He invited me too work with him. Ever since my sister's death, he always thinks I hate him but I don't. I'm in love with him. And I always try to convince him I don't hate him. We're best friends now. I'm the one he usually talks to and opens up to. Tifa was glad that at least he opened up to one person but she still thinks he should stop being distant.'_

Cloud and Tara start driving.

**(Meanwhile)**

3 men aka Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo are on a clift looking at Tara and Cloud driving. "Hey Kadaj, is that where big brother and big sister live?" Yazoo asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance."

"Don't cry Yazoo." Loz says.

"But mother's with them?" Yazoo asks.

"The girl doesn't have the stigma. Only brother does. I don't think brother has mother." Kadaj says. Loz starts to whine.

"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo says.

"Hold on, they're coming." Kadaj says

Yazoo and Loz ride their bikes and ride after Tara and Cloud.

**(To Tara and Cloud)**

Cloud turns to see Loz and Yazoo. "Tara." Cloud calls out.

"I know." Tara says as she takes out her sword but then Loz and Yazoo summon shadow creepers and they start running after Cloud and Tara.

"You got to be kidding me" Tara says. Cloud takes out his collection of swords and takes one out and hits a shadowcreeper as it was jumping to attack him. Tara slices a shadowcreeper too but then Loz and Yazoo catch up with them.

"Where's mother?" Loz asks loudly over his engine. But then he was about to jolt electricity at Tara but Tara moves out the way. "Watch it!" Tara yells.

Yazoo starts shooting at Cloud. "We know you hid her brother." Yazoo says but Cloud blocks all of Yazoo's gunshots with his sword and then Tara and Cloud start driving faster.

"So much for a normal day" Tara says bluntly.

"Heh..." Cloud says with a smirk.

**(To Kadaj)**

"Don't tell me you're leading me on? Because I think you do have mother there...no need to shout...I don't want to talk to you anymore...put the president on." Kadaj says over his phone.

**(To Tara)**

Tara puts her bike on auto drive and puts the speed up on medium and stands up on it with perfect balance. "Ha! You wish you had a bike like this huh!?" Tara asks.

"Hey! You meanie! No need to gloat!" Loz says.

Tara takes out her sword as Loz drives next to her and Tara tries to slice him but he moves out the way and Loz bumps into her bike as Tara stumbles. "Hey! Not the ride!" Tara exclaims but then Loz tries to slice her but Tara moves out the way and kicks Loz in the face as he stumbles with his bike and then Tara gets back on her bike and sees that Cloud is in trouble as the shadowcreepers are all jumping at him at once.

"Cloud!" Tara yells as she drives fast toward him but then the shadowcreepers fade into black smoke as Loz and Yazoo smirk and drive back as Tara drives toward Cloud and stops as Cloud looks at Loz and Yazoo.

"What was that all about?" Tara asks.

"Over there." Cloud says as they look up at the clift to see Kadaj smirking at them and then he leaves on his bike.

_'Who were they? And more importantly, who do they mean my mother?'_

* * *

**(Later to Healen)**

Tara and Cloud drive to Healen and park their rides as Tara takes her goggles off. Cloud and Tara walk up the steps as Cloud opens the door but then draws weapons with Reno then Reno steps back and does a battle cry as he tries to attack Cloud but Cloud moves out the way and so does Tara as Reno stumbles outside. Reno turns and runs backs inside but Tara shut the door in his face.

"Jeesh Reno..." Tara says. But Reno opens the door.

"Okay so you're good." Reno says but Cloud shuts the door and locks it. Rude comes out fixing his gloves. "Yeah Rude, looking sharp!" Reno says from outside. Rude takes out his weapon but Tara takes out her bow and arrow quickly and aims it at his head as Rude freezes and Tara shakes her head and Rude backs off.

"Good, you fight like the soldier you once claimed to be Cloud. And it seems you aren't called the fighter girl for nothing Tara. I see how you and your sister were different." a voice says. Tara and Cloud lower their weapons and see a man with a white sheet around him on a wheel chair. "You two haven't lost your touch." the voice says.

"Rufus Shinra?" Cloud asks and then looks at Rude. "Boy do I feel sorry for you" Cloud says as Rude shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

"The day of the explosion..." Rufus began.

"What do you want from us?" Cloud asks.

"...I managed to get out-" Rufus continues.

"Who were the guys that attacked us?" Tara asks.

"...before it colla..." Rufus says but was cut off.

"I'm leaving" Cloud says.

"We need your assistance." Rufus says.

"Not interes-" Cloud began.

"I know that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore it's our responsiblity to set things right." Rufus explains.

"I'm still out here...?" Reno says from outside as Tara smiles in amusement.

"As a first step...we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroths wake. It`s been two years. now that the world is on it`s feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well that ones easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame Mako Energy, and the reactors, even the Lifestream for causing the Stigma. However, isn't that blame misplace? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet. And even Mako Energy has been part of out lives for over 40 years. And yet there`s no mention of the Stigma in recorded history. So what happened during our time to change all that? I can only think of one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth." Rufus explains.

Tara looks alert. "Sephiroth is dead" Cloud says.

"Yes but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused?" Rufus asks as Tara and Cloud look at him.

"I know it is merely my speculation but it is possible isn't it? And we can't cure the Stigma untill we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started...do you know where?"

"Yup! At the Northern Cave!" Reno says from outside.

"And what do you think we found?" Rufus asks as Cloud starts to glare at Rufus. "Relax, we didn't find anything. However, not all went as planned. We were...interrupted...Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Tara asks.

"They'll be after you two as well, if they haven't already found you" Rufus says.

"Leave us out of this." Cloud says.

"Your ties with Sephiroth run as deep as ours do. If Kadaj's purpose into do what's necessary to prepare for the moment...we stand in the way as his greatest threat." Rufus says.

"Moment?" Cloud asks.

"Sephiroth...reborn" Rufus says.

"Are you done talking?" Cloud asks.

"Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us?" Rufus asks.

"Heh, that was only in my head" Cloud says as he turns around and touches the doorknob.

"What's this stuff about mother?" Tara asks.

"Why? Did Kadaj mention something?" Rufus asks.

"Rufus, if you're hiding something..." Cloud says, opening the door.

"I'd never keep a secret. Not from a comrade. You must want to learn all you can about the Stigma. Naturally for the sake of those orphans you two live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world"

Cloud turns and looks at Rufus as Reno is peeking. Tara and Cloud look at each other and then back to Rufus. "But I..." Cloud began.

"Come on guys! Think about it! Together we could rebuild Shinra!" Reno says.

"Tch." Tara says as she starts walking. "No way" Tara says as she walks out the door.

"Not interested..." Cloud says as he follows Tara.

"Reno!"

"Reno..."


	3. Not The Only One With Secrets (Renewed)

Final Fantasy Advent Children-Cloud

Chapter 2-Not The Only One

**(Outside of Healen)**

"I'm gonna visit Tifa. I'll see you later" Tara says.

"Alright" Cloud replies as Tara gets on her bike and drives to the 7th Heaven Bar.

**(7th Heaven Bar)**

Tara walks in to see Tifa cleaning the tables. "Hey Tara!" Tifa says looking up from the tables.

"Hey." Tara greets.

"Marlene and I were about to go to the church. Would you like to come?"

"Sure why not?"

**(To the Church)**

Tifa opens the door as Marlene runs around and looks at the flowers. "Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asks.

"I guess he does..." Tifa replies.

Tara looks around. '_This place...brings back memories'_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Aerith and Tara were looking at the flowers and giggling and laughing. "So how are you and Zack? Do you like him?" Tara asks teasingly as Aerith starts blushing. Tara laughs. "He's my best friend, I think you and him would be cool together sis."

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Zack was crying in the church because of his brother since he got killed."Zack..." Tara says sadly as she walks behind him and hugs him from behind.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Marlene spots a white cloth with black spots on it. "It's just like Denzel's. Is Cloud sick?"

Tara nods. "Yes"

"Why didn't he say something?" Tifa asks herself.

"I found out myself. He didn't tell anybody" Tara says.

"He just...wants to fight alone" Tifa says.

"Tifa?" Marlene asks.

"Let's go home Marlene" Tifa says smiling at Marlene.

"We can't! Cloud's not here yet."

"He should be back shortly though." Tara says.

"Yeah!" Marlene says happily.

"Okay,so say he comes back" Tifa says.

"We all go home!" Marlene says happily.

"Not until he...gets a lecture" Tifa says as Tara chuckles slightly.

"Uh-huh!"

**(Later On)**

Marlene is looking at flowers and so does Tara but then the door slams open as Marlene grins and starts running but Tifa and Tara are alert and Tifa grabs Marlene as Tara stands up as they see Loz walking in. "You wanna play?" Loz asks Marlene but Marlene gave no answer. "I guess that's a no. Where's mother?" Loz asks but then sniffs and looks around to see flowers and holds his nose. "Gross." Loz says in disgust.

"You're kidding right?" Tara asks. Loz looks at Tara and glares at her.

"Hey you're that girl." Loz says.

"Tifa, Marlene,run" Tara says.

"What?" Tifa asks.

"Run now, run fast. I got this" Tara says taking out her sword.

"We'll stay here okay? Just in case." Tifa says as Tara nods.

Loz runs toward Tara but she moves out the way and tries to slice him but he moves out the way and they keep doing that for a while and then Tara kicks him in the face making him drop.

"Come on let's get out of here" Tifa says as Tara nods and then Tifa and Marlene run but then Loz gets up and quickly electrocutes Tara as she groans in pain.

"Don't worry, sister. You're part of the family now." Loz says with a smirk as he gives her the Stigma on her left shoulder as she screams in pain and then blacks out.

* * *

**(Later)**

Cloud walks in the church but is shocked to see Tara hurt and he runs to her and grabs her and holds her. "Tara? Tara!" Cloud says trying to wake her up. Tara opens her eyes slowly. "Who did this?" Cloud asks her urgently.

"One of Kadaj's gang member" Tara says but then groans in pain and passes out and then Cloud looks around to see that the box of Materia is gone.

"Damn!" Cloud says but then winces in pain as his Stigma starts to get irritated and he falls next to Tara as they both are knocked out.

**(Back at the 7th Heaven Bar upstairs in Cloud's bedroom)**

Cloud wakes up to see Tara still sleep but then Tara wakes up. "Cloud." Tara says.

"Get some more rest Tara" Cloud says but Tara stands up.

"I'll be back" Tara says walking to the bathroom but looks in the mirror and her eyes widen as she touches her left shoulder and sees the Stigma as she sighs in shock and worry.

_'I can't tell Cloud about this'_ Tara thought and she walks out.

"Everything okay?" Cloud asks.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine" Tara says with a fake smile and she lays down again and goes back to sleep. Cloud looks down but then Reno and Rude come.

"You know,you're pretty heavy." Reno says and Cloud turns to see Reno and Rude.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asks.

"Cause they ain't here" Reno says as Cloud looks down.

"You don't care?" Rude asks.

"I just..." Cloud began. But then Reno sighs.

"You're a real handful" Reno says as he leaves with Rude. Cloud turns to look at Tara sleeping but then he notices her left shoulder being covered up a lot by her hair and he moves her hair to see the Stigma and he glares at it.

_'Why didn't she tell me?'_ Cloud thought.

* * *

**(Later at Night)**

Tara wakes up. "Reno and Rude are out looking." Cloud as as Tara nods and sits up and sighs.

"Are we ever gonna find a cure?" Tara asks but Cloud is silent. "So that's it? You're just gonna give up and die?"

"There is no cure,Tara" Cloud says. Tara stands up as Cloud is already standing up.

"Yeah but that's not stopping Denzel is it? Let's fight it together. I know we can do it. But these secrets and you being distant have gotta stop." Tara says but then Cloud turns to her and stares her down.

"I'm not the only one with the secrets." Cloud says as Tara looks confused.

"What are you talking about-" Tara began but Cloud grabs her left arm as she winces and then he moves hair from he left side.

"You have the Stigma too..." Cloud says as Tara looks down.

"...How'd you know?" Tara asks.

"You can't hide anything from me Tara. You know that" Cloud says as he releases her.

"It was worth a shot-" Tara began but was cut off when Cloud asks "Why?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You already have enough stuff going on." Tara says about to walk away but Cloud grabs her hand and she looks at him and averts her eyes. "What?"

"How long?" Cloud asks. "How long?" Cloud asks again and Tara still looks down,not giving him an answer. "Tara how long?" Cloud asks sternly.

"Just drop it okay?" Tara asks but Cloud grabs her to him as they are close to each other and he stares her down. "No,how long Tara? I lost Aerith & Zack. I'm not gonna lose you too." Cloud says as Tara looks at at him.

"I...I got when I fought Loz." Tara confesses as Cloud sighs and releases her hand as he walks to the wall and puts a hand on it and lowers his head and sighs again.

"You see? I'm not fit to help anyone. I couldn't even save you" Cloud says but then Tara looks annoyed.

"Stop doubting yourself! It was my situation to handle and I didn't think of a plan. I just decided to fight." Tara says. Cloud turns to look at Tara but then Reno,Tifa and Rude come.

"Tara." Tifa says as she hugs her. "Thank goodness you're okay" Tifa says as Tara nods.

"Did you find them?" Tara asks Reno and Rude as Tifa releases her.

"No,only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids" Reno says.

"Where are they?"

"They're at their base now. The forgotten city." Rude replies.

Cloud looks down. "Go. I'm gonna talk to Rufus-" Cloud began but Tara and Tifa cut him off by saying "Stop running!"

"I know. Even if you do find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you doesn't it? But you gotta think about know,really take it in. Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard! Well you hate being alone so let people in!" Tara says.

"But I...I'm not fit to talk or save anyone-" Cloud began but was cut off by Tifa who says "Sure you might not answer the phone...but I don't see you throwing it away either!"

Cloud sighs. "...You go. The base is all yours" Reno says leaving with Rude.

Cloud is silent. "I'll give you two some time alone" Tifa says with a smile as Tara nods and Tifa leaves. Tara looks at Cloud and walks to him and he looks up at her as she is in front of him. She touches his cheek as he looks at her.

"...Which is it? A memory or us?"

"But...I let her die." Cloud says touching her hand. Tara sighs and releases her hand.

"Isn't it time you did the forgiving? I know she said the same thing to you." Tara says as Cloud looks at her

**(At the Forgotten City)**

Cloud and Tara ride their bikes there but they get ambushed by gunshots and they move out the way. "HEY! DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO HIT THE RIDE!?" Tara asks Kadaj's gang angrily.

They both see the 3 as Kadaj starts walking toward them as the kids jump and land around the place. Tara looks around and bluntly says "...You've got to be kidding me."

Cloud tries to stop his bike but ends up falling. "Cloud!" Tara yells as she stops her bike and runs to him and helps him but stops as she sees Kadaj and she glares at him.

"I'm glad you could make it" Kadaj says.

"We only came for the kids" Tara says.

"See this man and woman? They're our big brother and big sister. But alas in our happy flock" Kadaj began as he told the kids.

Kadaj takes out his sword and points it at Tara's neck as she glares at him and moves her neck a little so she wouldn't get cut. "They're what you'd call a black sheep" Kadaj spats.


	4. Dilly-Dallying Paid Off(Renewed)

Final Fantasy Advent Children-Cloud

Chapter 3- Dilly-Dallying Paid Off

Kadaj was about to slice Tara but then Marlene yells "Tara!" and then Kadaj stops and then Cloud grabs his sword and tries to hit Kadaj but he moves out the way. Tara stands up and grabs her sword and draws sword with Loz as he smirks and chuckles as Tara glares at him and pushes her sword toward his and he stumbles and then she tries to slice him but he moves out the way.

"Clever girl..." Loz says. Yazoo shoots at Cloud and Tara as they both block his attacks and then Loz runs toward the two and does a battle cry and tries to hit them but they move out the way but then Tara turns and gets punched in the gut by Loz as she falls and coughs.

"Man...and I wanted to eat tacos for lunch..." Tara mumbled and stands up. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Tara says and then Loz tries to hit her but she moves out the way and he tries to hit her again and she moves out then way and then blocks Loz's kick with her sword. Tara starts to repeatedly roundhouse kick Loz as he dodges every one and then Cloud tries to hit Loz but he moves out the way and chuckles.

"I'm getting tired of that laugh..." Tara says. Tara and cloud start sword fighting with Yazoo's gun shots and they try to dodge his attacks and move out the way. But then Loz punches the ground as Yazoo smirks at them and Tara looks wide-eyed.

Yazoo jumps behind it and shoots at Cloud and Tara as they block his attacks. "Cloud." Tara says in a panic like voice. Cloud grabs Tara's waist toward him and then his sword starts having this glow and then he throws it as it impacts with the ground wave that was coming toward Cloud and Tara.

Cloud releases Tara. "Are you okay?" Cloud ask as Tara nods. But then Loz comes and punches cloud in the gut as Tara turns and gets hit by Yazoo as she falls on the ground. It starts to become a 2 on 1 battle with Cloud, Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo and Cloud start fighting in the air but then Loz turns his attention to Tara who was hurt on the ground.

Loz smirks and walks to Tara as Tara was hurt. Loz looks up to see Cloud on top of the tree and he smirks and slices it as it is cut in half and starts to fall toward Tara. Tara starts to get up but turns to see the tree falling toward her.

_'My body wouldn't let me move. It was like I was frozen. Frozen in shock...maybe fear.'_

The tree starts to fall toward Tara but then cloud comes and catches her bridal style but then Vincent comes and saves them by grabbing them and disappearing from the place.

**(Later)**

Cloud sets Tara down as she is sitting down with her back on a tree. Cloud is kneeling in front of her and looks at her. "Tara." Cloud says.

"I'm fine. I just wish I didn't freeze like that." Tara explains. " I need to look after myself too but I don't know what happened." Tara says as Cloud nods.

"Listen. I will not let anything happen to you. You're too important to me." Cloud says as Tara looks at him.

"Thank you." Tara says as Cloud nods but then sighs.

"But the kids..." Cloud began. "I knew I'd be no help. Vincent, what do you know about this?" Cloud asks as he stands up and walks a few steps and then sits down.

"I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." Vincent says and then he walks toward Cloud and grabs his shoulder as Cloud is in pain. "The Stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." Vincent says and lets go of him and walks around. "Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Vincent explains.

"What do you mean by intruder?" Tara asks.

"The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want." Vincent says.

"You're well informed." Cloud says.

"Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half dead. They must of been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them but...well we'll see." Vincent says.

"Tortured?" Cloud asks.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head" Vincent says.

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother..." Tara began.

"Heavens dark barbinger. The calamity, Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth." Vincent says.

"Kadaj...what is he?" Cloud asks.

"I'd rather not know." Vincent says.

Everyone hears the bushes move and everyone is alert but then Marlene comes and hugs cloud. "Marlene!" Cloud says.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tara!" Marlene says.

"Tara is alright." Cloud says.

"And I'm right here" Tara says.

"Tara!" Marlene says as she runs and hugs her as Tara hugs back. Marlene walks to Cloud.

"I want to talk to Tifa." Marlene says. Cloud tries to reach for his phone but can't find it.

"Don't tell me you lost your phone!" Tara says. Marlene looks at Vincent.

"May I?" Marlene asks but then Vincent opens his red cloth with no phone. "You don't have a phone?"

"Vincent, will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers" Cloud says.

"I can't do that."

"But I-" Cloud began.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" Marlene asks and then she runs back to Tara and hugs her as she hugs backs and then Tara releases Marlene and looks at Cloud.

"Cloud, you know what I told you" Tara says.

"Marlene, please just give me some time. There's a battle to be fought. But it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?" Cloud asks.

"No,I don't!" Marlene says.

"Cloud,you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asks.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Cloud asks.

"I've never tried." Vincent says.

"Never tried..." Cloud says as he looks down but then looks up.

"Marlene. Let's go." Cloud says as Marlene smiles and nods and grabs Tara's hand as the both walk to Cloud and Cloud looks at her and Tara smiles as him as he nods.

"Well I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict." Cloud says as he holds Marlene's hand as Marlene holds Tara's hand and they all walk together.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

In Central Edge, Shadow creepers were everywhere scaring off the people as they were trying to get their kids back. A summon was on top of the Midgard Memorial and was about to attack Denzel but Tara comes on her bike and throws her sword at the summon slow motion and then it stumbles and then Tara gets off her bike and helps Denzel. Tifa runs toward the two.

"Tara!" Tifa says happily.

"Hey" Tara says. But then the summon was about to attack the 3 but Barrett comes with his gun and starts shooting at the summon. Barrett turns to Denzel.

"You look after momma" Barrett says.

"Barrett!" Tifa and Tara say.

"Marlene better be safe huh?" Barrett says as he runs toward the summon as Red XIII and Cat Sith who was on top of him, runs with him and jumps on the summon as Barrett shoots and the Red XIII bites the summon.

"We can handle this!" Cat Sith says but then the summon throws them off and it starts going after Barrett who was about to shoot but was out ammo until a big ninja star hits the summon and a girl lands on the ground and grins.

"Yuffie!" Tara says,grinning. Yuffie grins and giggles but then was about to vomit but stops herself.

"I guess heights aren't the best for you huh?" Tara asks.

"Maybe." Yuffie says as she looks around and turns back to look at Tifa and Tara and has a serious face on. "Alright, who's been touching my Materia?"

"The bad guys. Naturally." Tifa says.

"Oooooooohh!" Yuffies exclaims and runs. Cid lands and he turns and grins.

"She's a beaut" Cid says as he points up. "My Shera, the latest model. I'll give you a grand tour afterward!" Cid says as he runs toward the summon.

"Where can I buy a phone?" Vincent asks walking slowly past Tifa, Tara and Denzel.

"Who's he?" Denzel asks.

"They're our friends. Denzel, can you make it to the bar?" Tifa asks as Denzel nods.

"I'll stay here and help. Be safe" Tara says. Tifa and Denzel nod and Tara turns but a shadow creeper comes and Tara takes out her bow and arrows and hits it quickly and then another and then another and then another. But then the shadow creepers surround Denzel.

"Denzel!" Tara and Tifa yell. The summon makes a big blue ball and shoot it as it makes an explosion and Tifa gets hurt. The shadow creepers surround Denzel but they disappear when Tara and Cloud throw their swords at them. Tara sighs out of relief and runs to Denzel. Cloud saves Tifa from the buildings that were dropping on the ground and puts her on his bike and turns around and drives to where Tara and Denzel are.

"You okay?" Tara asks. "

Yeah" Tifa says.

"Marlene will be save, I took her home." Cloud says as Tara and Tifa nod.

"I'm gonna go back to see Marlene okay guys? We'll wait for you" Denzel says as the 3 nods and Denzel runs off.

"I'm going after the summon with the others. Be careful." Tifa says as she runs off. Tara gets on her bike.

"I feel lighter" Cloud says softly as Tara turns to him.

"What?" Tara asks and Cloud looks at her.

"Maybe I lost some weight. All that Dilly-Dallying." Cloud says. Tara grins at him as he smirks.

"Let's roll" Tara says with a smile as Cloud nods and they drive toward the summon.


	5. Highway Chase (Renewed)

Final Fantasy Advent Children-Cloud

Chapter 4-Highway Chase

**(Meanwhile)**

When Barrett was shooting, he turns to see a falling debris but Cloud saves him in time as Tara and Cloud stand next to each other on the debris as Barrett recovers and looks up. "The hell you been?" Barrett yells. Cloud and Tara look at the summon. Tara turns to Cloud as he does the same. Tara smiles at him.

"All yours." Tara says as Cloud nods and she back flips and lands on a debris with Tifa, Cid and Vincent. Cloud tries to hit the summon with his sword but it catches it with it's teeth and then Cloud tries to hit it again but it dodges and they both start fighting but then Cloud hits it and it falls on the ground but then it stands up and roars and starts to make a blue ball and it starts to fly up. Tara sees that the gang is helping Cloud fly up.

When Cloud meets up with Tara, Tara smiles at him. "You got this." Tara says as she throws him up. The gang watch as cloud slices through the blue ball and the summon and it dies. Cloud lands next to Tara as she grins but then they hear a yell and they see Rufus falling.

Tara and Cloud turn to each other. "Race ya." Tara says but then Cloud grabs her hand.

"We'll see bout that." Cloud says as they jump together. Tara runs as fast as she could and she got on her bike and so does Cloud and they drive off quickly.

**(To Rufus)**

Rufus tries to shoot the black box as Kadaj jumps after it but Reno and Rude look up. "Sir No!" Reno and Rude yell.

**(To Tara and Cloud)**

Cloud and Tara drive fast toward the conflict as Rufus tries to shoot the box. But Elena and Tseng catch Rufus as he is safe but Kadaj catches the black box and lands safely but sees Tara and Cloud driving toward him fast. Kadaj and his gang get on their bikes and drive quickly.

Tara sighs. "They always run."

**(To the highway)**

They start to drive in the highway and into the area with a sigh that says 'Do Not Enter'. Kadaj runs into the sign as it flies off almost hitting Tara's head as she ducks quickly.

"Hey! What the hell was that!?" Tara yells and then she takes out her bow and arrow and tries to shoot at Kadaj but then Yazoo and Loz come. Yazoo starts shooting at Cloud and Tara as they avoid his attacks. Loz pushes Tara against the wall of the highway. "I said BACK OFF MY RIDE!" Tara yells as she kicks Loz away as he stumbles on his bike. Cloud and Yazoo draw their weapons but then Cloud starts to drive up toward Kadaj. Loz comes and hits the ground but Tara makes her bike jump up to avoid the attack as Cloud drives away. Loz drives away too.

Tara hits Loz with her bow and arrow on the shoulder as he winces but takes the arrow out and drives off. Tara quickly drives off to catch up with Cloud.

* * *

**(In the Tunnel)**

Tara catches up with Cloud but starts to get in front of him, trying to catch up with Loz. Loz tries to electrocute her but Tara moves out the way. But then Loz smirks and punches the ground and turns as he throws his bike at Cloud. "Cloud!" Tara yells.

Tara takes out her sword and jumps at the thrown bike and is stomach first on top of the bike not touching it. Yazoo ducks and then Cloud and Tara slice the bike as Cloud was on the bottom and Tara was on top as they both hear the steel breaking like sparkles. Tara lands on the ground as Cloud fights with Loz.

Tara runs and gets on her bike and catches up with Cloud as they drive past Reno and Rude who had bombs or maybe fireworks. The bomb explodes. Cloud jumps and clashes swords with Kadaj and they both fall off the undone highway as Kadaj kept driving as Cloud stops. Tara catches up with him and Cloud turns. "Ready?"

Cloud takes off his long black sleeve and nods and then they both drive toward the church.

**(To the church)**

Kadaj was wailing about mother but then Tara and Cloud come on their bikes glaring at him. Cloud drives as Tara follows. Kadaj throws some power at the pillar and it falls as kadaj drives on it. Tara and cloud stop and look and then kadaj throws blue stuff at them and he laughs. Tara and Cloud get off their bikes and then water starts coming out and it starts to rain as Tara and Cloud's stigma is gone and Tara and Cloud's hair is wet and they both look around.

"It's gone. I think we found a cure." Tara says as Cloud nods. Kadaj drives off quickly. Cloud touches his shoulder but then Tara walks to him and smiles. "I guess we're cured."

"You too?" Cloud asks as he touches her face and moves her wet hair from her face and left shoulder and touches it gently.

"Yep." Tara says as Cloud nods.

"I'm glad." Cloud says. Tara smiles at him.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." Cloud says as he grabs her hand and looks at her as she nods and they leave the Church.


	6. Everything Is Alright (Renewed)

Final Fantasy Advent Children-Cloud

Author's Note- Like Tara? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 5-Everything is alright

Tara and Cloud are riding their bikes but then they stop and look at Kadaj. "Brother, sister, I'm with her at last" Kadaj says in awe.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Cloud asks in monotone. Kadaj chuckles and looks at the box.

"Mothers going to tell me"

Tara looks at him. "...I guess a remnant wouldn't know..."

Cloud nods at her comment. "So what if I'm a puppet?" Kadaj began and then has blue materia in his hands. "...Once upon a time...you were too!" Kadaj exclaims as he throws the blue materia at them and they move out the way.

Cloud and Tara start fighting Kadaj but then Kadaj slices Tara's stomach. "Tara!" Cloud says in alert and helps her. Tara shakes her head.

"I'm fine. go ahead. I'll catch up okay? I promise" Tara says as she holds her stomach.

Cloud looks at her and then turns to look at Kadaj and glares at him and runs after him. Tara sighs and tries to walk but kneels. '_What's wrong with me? It's like I can't fight anymore and I'm getting weaker.'_ Tara thought sadly but then the scenery changes as Aerith is in front of her smiling at her.

"It's just because you are not believing in yourself." Aerith explains. Tara looks up to see her. Tara chuckles and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately" Tara says as she finds her strength to stand up but still holds her stomach.

"You think you're in Cloud's way?"

"I...I feel like it's his fight now and I'm just back up..." Tara explains.

"You know, Cloud reluctantly left you. He deeply cares about you"

"I know but as a friend"

"Tara, if it wasn't for you, Cloud wouldn't be like he is today. He's changing, all because of you. You wouldn't give up on him, you are always there for him."

"I guess I am" Tara replies with a smile.

"Fight with him. You're not weak sis. You never were"

"Thanks Aerith." Tara says and then releases her stomach and she looks down at it to see that it's healed. She looks up but sees that the scene has changed and she is back where she was. She sees that Aerith is not there anymore. "You always were the lifesaver while I was the reckless one"

She runs after Cloud and sees him near by and lands on a building with him. "Cloud." Tara says. Cloud turns and he looks relieved.

"You're alright-" Cloud began but then Kadaj jumps and grabs the box.

"My reunion. Bet you're dying to watch." Kadaj says.

"Stay here." Cloud says and he jumps down toward Kadaj. Kadaj starts changing and when Cloud draws swords with him, Kadaj changes into Sephiroth.

"Good to see you, Cloud" Sephiroth says. Cloud is shocked and Sephiroth pushes Cloud away but Cloud lands safely on the ground as Sephiroth is on a building in front of him and is higher than him. Tara jumps next to Cloud.

"If it isn't the baby sister. I have always dreamed of killing you...just like '_her'_..." Sephiroth says. Tara turns and glares at him.

_'Honestly, I was scared. To face my sister's killer like this...But I couldn't forget the words Aerith told me. I needed to be strong. I can't back away now.'_

Sephiroth looks at them. "Your Geostigma is gone? That's too bad..."

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud asks. "I have a few...dreams I need to fulfill." Sephiroth began and then begins to look at Tara. Cloud senses this and quickly turns to Tara.

"Tara, get out of here." Cloud says.

"Heh, too late for that..." Tara says bluntly. Cloud looks at her.

"As for my other plans, I want the last thoughts of the Geostigma dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet...choking it...corroding it. What I want, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just like mother did long ago." Sephiroth says.

The clouds start to turn black. Tara looks around as the wind starts blowing her hair. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on it's soil we'll create a shining future."

"What about this planet?" Cloud asks.

"Well, that's up to you Cloud" Sephiroth replies darkly.

Tara takes out her sword. "You think we should split up?" Tara asks.

"Taking him on together is better." Cloud replies.

"Alright, as long as I don't kill him first..."

"You pick the wrong times to joke around,you know that?" Cloud says bluntly.

"Well!" Tara says.

But then Sephiroth disappears and then draw swords with cloud. Black smoke starts to surround everything. Tara tries to see in the smoke but starts to struggle. "Ugh, I can't see in this smoke" Tara says in panic.

"You don't have to, you'll be dead in seconds anyway" Sephiroth says. Tara turns around but doesn't see anyone. Then she looks around but gets her left arm cut as she winces in pain, then her right arm gets slice, then the left and then the right again. Sephiroth was about to stab her but Tara blocks it in the nick of time as she winces in pain but tries to ignore it.

"I wonder what will happen once your heart stops beating." Sephiroth says in wonder.

"That won't happen for a long time" Tara replies bravely.

"Really?" Sephiroth asks with a smirk. Sephiroth pushes her sword back and Tara stumbles back. Cloud comes and hits Sephiroth with his sword and they both start fighting again. But then Cloud gets thrown into a building.

"Cloud!" Tara exclaims in fear and worry. Sephiroth turns to Tara. Tara runs toward him and gets in her fighting stance.

"You're brave. You are different from _'her'._.." Sephiroth says. Tara looks at him.

"Can't say her name? Are you feeling guilty?"

Sephiroth glares at her and then Tara and Sephiroth start sword fight. Cloud comes and checks on Tara as Sephiroth is on another building looking at them.

Sephiroth and Cloud fight again. "I've thought of a wonderful present for you. Shall I give you despair? On your knees! I want you to beg for forgiveness" Sephiroth says with a smirk. Tara watches the two fight but then Cloud gets stabbed in the stomach.

"No" Tara says and runs toward the two.

"Don't worry, you're next Gainsborough." Sephiroth says as he reveals a black wing. Sephiroth rises Cloud into the air and starts stabbing him several times and then he brings him down to the ground.

"Enough!" Tara yells. Sephiroth turns to her and smirks.

"Is it? Tell me what you cherish most. Your life, or his." Sephiroth asks. Tara looks at him and then looks down.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Tara and Aerith are walking home together. "I'll always get in the way. I let the guys do all the fighting." Tara replies sadly.

"You're tough too, you know. Maybe you should start fighting too." Aerith replies with a smile.

"I thought you weren't the violent one."

Aerith giggles. "I can see it in you're eyes that you want to fight and defend yourself more often. You should do it. I know you want to."

"But what if someone thinks of me differently."

"You need to believe in yourself. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thanks, sis." Tara says and then she hugs her.

_'How right you were sis. How right you were...'_

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Tara is looking down but then looks up at Sephiroth. "...Your answer?" Sephiroth asks with a smirk.

"...Both" Tara says. She takes out her sword, Cloud gets up and looks at her. "Please?" Tara asks. Cloud nods and they both look up at Sephiroth.

They both jump in the air and try to hit him but he moves out the way. They all are up in the air. "I pity you. You just don't get it at all." Cloud says.

"I wouldn't I have to choose" Tara began.

"...Because there isn't anything we don't cherish" Cloud continues.

Blue materia surrounds Tara's sword and she clashes swords with Sephiroth. Then Cloud has his swords surrounding them. Cloud hits Sephiroth with his sword and so does Tara and they go back and forth. Then they both hit him together and they land safely on the ground. They look up at Sephiroth.

"Stay where you belong. In out memories." Cloud says.

"I will...never be a memory" Sephiroth replies and then changes back into Kadaj. Kadaj stumbles but then tries to hit Cloud with his sword but falls as Tara and Cloud catch him.

"Brother? Sister?" Kadaj asks. Tara and Cloud look at him but then it starts raining. Tara's hair gets wet quickly. "Mother, is that..." Kadaj began and starts to raise up his hand at the sky. He fades away as Cloud and Tara look at him.

Cloud and Tara stand up. Cloud looks at her and then she does the same and then looks down. "The way you look at me like that makes me think there's something on my face" Tara says.

"There is" Cloud replies.

"What!?" Tara asks in panic.

Cloud smirks and shakes his head. "Joking" Cloud replies.

"Hey! You pick the wrong times to joke around" Tara says with her arms crossed.

"YOU pick the wrong times to joke around" Cloud says.

"Touche" Tara says. She looks around. "It's...it's all over right?" Tara asks. Cloud nods. Tara grins. "Come on" Tara exclaims and grabs his hand and start walking but Cloud grabs her hand to stop them.

"Wait"

He pulls her to him and hugs her. "Thank you"

"What?" Tara asks as she blushes.

"Thank you. You were always there for me when I needed you. You never gave up on me" Cloud began and then he releases her. "You never..." Cloud began. He looks into her eyes.

"You never told me you love me" Cloud says.

Tara looks at him in shock "How did you..."

"Tara, you can't keep secrets from me. It's impossible."

"I guess you're right. I...I wanted to wait to tell you." Tara says shyly.

"Then say it." Cloud replies.

"How will I know if you feel the same?" Tara asks.

"I do feel the same" Cloud says. Tara looks at him in surprise. Cloud grabs her chin and leans in and kisses her softly and she kisses back.

Tara smiles. "Come on" Tara says and she grabs his hand and they walk together but then they stop as they both get shot. Tara touches her stomach and falls.

**(Later)**

When Tara is shot, she sees all white surrounding her. She isn't injured anymore but starts to look around. Then, she sees Aerith with 2 little kids. Tara walks to them slowly. "Sis?" Tara asks. Aerith turns around and smiles at her.

"Am I..." Tara began. Aerith shakes her head, saying no. She hugs her as Tara hugs back.

"You're still alive and well." Aerith says.

"Wait what about Cloud?" Tara asks in panic.

Aerith giggles. "He's here. Look around"

Tara turns and sees the scene changing into the church. She sees a lot of kids in the pool with Cloud as he was in a happy mood. The citizens, Tifa and the gang were watching happily. "You believed. You never gave up." Aerith says. "

Thanks sis." Tara says as she turns to look at her.

**(To Cloud)**

Cloud looks at the children happily and then starts to look around but spots someone and turns back to that person and is frozen in place as he sees Tara.

**(To Tara)**

"Go to him" Aerith says with a smile. Tara smiles and turns to see Cloud staring at her. His mouth opens up a little. Aerith smiles at the scene and starts walking toward the door. Tara starts walking to Cloud slowly. Cloud starts walking out the pool of water and starts walking toward Tara as well.

Tara shakes her head. "Don't look at me like that..." Tara says as she looks down and blushes. Cloud starts to smile.

"I can't help it." Cloud replies. He grabs her hand. Tara looks at him

"You're smiling"

"I'm not alone. Not anymore." Cloud says. Tara looks at him. "Tara. I...I...I love you" Cloud says softly. Tara looks at him and starts to grin.

"I love you too" Tara says. Cloud smiles and kisses her. The crowd cheers. They turn to see Aerith and Zack looking at them with a smile.

"You see? Everything's, alright" Aerith says with a smile. Aerith and Zack walk out the door and into the light. Tara and Cloud smile at them.

* * *

**(Extended ending)**

"Alright! Party at Tifa's bar tonight!" Cid says.

Tifa giggles. "Alright. In honor of Tara and Cloud"

The crowd cheers and Tara grins as Cloud smiles.

**(To 7th Heaven bar)**

Tara was sitting with Tifa. "I'm just glad you two are alright. I was worried, but I knew you two could do it." Tifa says. Yuffie comes in with a grin.

"Tara! You know who wants you to meet him at the 'Usual place' " Yuffie says with a giggle.

Tara blushes. "Aw, she's blushing." Tifa says with a giggle.

"Alright, alright, make fun of me. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye! Give us details later!"

"I don't kiss and tell!" Tara replies as she starts walking toward the door.

Yuffie gasps. "When and where!?"

Tara laughs and leaves the bar.

**(Later)**

_'This is my life now. Everything is alright. Just like you said sis'_

Tara walks out the bar and looks around but sees Cloud leaning on his bike.

Tara runs toward him. Cloud smiles at her and starts walking toward her. She runs and hugs him as he chuckles and hugs back. "Ready?" Cloud asks with a smile. Tara holds his cheeks and kisses him and he kisses back and grabs her waist.

"Yes." Tara replies with a grin. Cloud gets on his bike and Tara gets on her bike. "Race ya!"

"Heh, you're on!" Cloud replies. Cloud and Tara start their bikes.

"Get ready to lose."

"You wish." Cloud replies with a smirk. They drive off together in the sunset.


	7. Another Update

Update!

What's up peeps!? I have some updates on my stories that I will be posting. I haven't done a lot but it's because of school. Just patiently waiting for school to end. **CAN'T WAIT!** Don't forget to Vote for your favorite OC. I really thank you guys for the support and Favoring and Following my stories.

**My Stories-**

**For Mila**, I have the story planned out. I just need to type it up.

**For Ninjawives,** I'm still brainstorming about the chapters. I know I want to make chapters about Ino's birthday party and then it will end in Chaos. I'm also thinking of making a Reunion chapter for the story.

**Jersey Shore,** everything is going well, just need to watch the episodes. I have the DVDs so it's no biggy. No one knows about Vinny and Rinna's relationship. They decide to keep it a secret and when Season 2 went on the air, the producers didn't show any scenes of them together. Vinny and Rinna decide to reveal their relationship at the Reunion which I will post once the episodes are done.

**Jake's Vixen**, I just have to watch the movies. I already know what I want to put in the story and the chapters will be longer. I also want to make a twist in the story during Eclipse.

**I'm A Vang-** I really just want to Focus on my new Naruto OC so I will put this story on hold.

**I'll stop you myself**-I will be posting more chapters of the story. I have the 10th Naruto box set and will be buying more soon. I want Sasuke and OC to focus on their friendship before I start romance. But there will be some bonding and some little romantic scenes.

**A Farron's Destiny**- I have been messaging Lady Kato and Lady Kato suggested that I changed Amena's attire to Serah's Steel and Style attire. I thought that was a good idea since it is similar to Lightning's attire because of the gloves. I will be making a sequel for this story and it will take place in XIII-2. I'm still pondering if I should make another Sequel that will take place in Lightning Returns. Lightning will also stop being so protective of Amena because she finally sees that Amena can protect herself.

**The Twin Tails**- I will be making a chapter that is a custom Naruto movie and it will be about how Kokoro overcomes her pain and suffering from her Step family and how she defeats them. The chapters are going well and I am still making more as I look at the Naruto DVDs. After the Sora arc, Kokoro will value her friendship for Naruto and forget about her romantic feelings for him. But deep inside, she still loves him and Michiko notices and Kokoro tries to prove her wrong.

**I'll show you**-I'm still working on the last chapter and will be editing the story.

**Give me and HRO**- I have the chapters worked out, i just need to type them.

**Dashing Dashers**-I have 3 chapters done and still working on more.

**Can You Wait For Me?**- I have the last chapter worked out but I just don't want to make the ending corny. Still working on it.

**Or So It Was Meant To Be-** I will be making some chapters with funny scenes when you pick a funny response in the Live Trigger. I have the videos with the walk through just need to watch it and type. Sam will be a Warrior Seeress. The reason she is a Warrior seeress is because her sister, Fang, is a L'cie. More will be explained when Noel, Serah, and Sam confront Cauis and Yeul for the first time in Oerba. Cauis will also reveil why and how he stabbed Sam. I will be making a sequel for the story and it will be called It was meant to be. When I start posting chapters, I will label the ones that have Noel and OC scenes.

**Paige**-Have 3 chapter done and will still be working on more.

**She'll Never Say Yes To Me**-I will continue making the story and will have scenes during the War, Pain Invasion, Sora arc and more.

**New Stories-**

-**I will be making an OC for Leon from Resident Evil**. My OC will be weak but will get stronger. Ada will think she is a weak link and wonders why Leon wants her around. Later, My OC will want to prove herself to everyone that she can fight and defend herself. She is also in love with Leon but never tells him since he is always around Ada. Ada and OC will have a rocky relationship. Ada dislikes Oc and OC wonders why. OC will stand to Ada once she gets tougher and prove to her that she can take care of herself instead of being saved by everyone all the time. I will start with Resident Evil 4, Dark side Chronicles, Degeneration movie, Damnation movie, and Resident Evil 6 and so on if there are any more movies or video games featuring Leon. My OC will be good at healing. More info will be posted soon when I start posting the chapters, including OC's attires for each game and movie. Leon and OC will meet when she heals him when he gets hurt in Resident Evil 4.

**For the Baralai one shot I'm going to just make it a story about Final Fantasy x-2.** So once I start posting those chapters, I will delete the oneshot. I will still keep the scenes and may tweak them a little. I'll post them once the HD version of X-2 comes out.

I'll be **making a Tidus OC** from Final Fantasy X and will be posting chapters when the HD version of X and X-2 comes out.

My **new Noctis OC** story will be posted when Versus XIII comes out.

**A Suigestu Love story** with my OC, Kristine.

I will be **making a Jugo OC** and will make a love story between the two. My OC will be able to calm down Jugo by a touch and a look in the eyes.

**New Cm Punk Story**- I will still use Paige but I want to make it more detail and start when Cm Punk joins Nexus. It will have more detail and have more scenes. I won't be doing any offscreen stuff. Just onscreen.

**A New Cody Rhodes Love story**- I will still use Ruby but it will be in more detail and start when Cody returns with his mask. Ruby will try to befriend cody and show him that he isn't ugly. As the story continues, cody starts to become protective of Ruby and starts to appreciate her friendship. I will just be doing onscreen scenes not offscreen.

**Reno/OC**-I will still be working on the chapters by watching Advent children. I'm thinking of making it a oneshot.

**Freddie/OC**-I still need to type up the chapters. I have the Icarly Dvds so i just need to watch it. I already have a scene ready when Freddie and OC go out. She will witness Sam kissing freddie. Carly witnesses them kiss too and confronts them and tells them how this will hurt OC. they decide to keep this from OC. After OC sees them kiss, she decides to keep her distance from them until she finally breaks and confronts them about the kiss.

**Seth/oc**-I need to watch the Twilight movies and type up some scenes.

**Kokoro/Naruto arranged Marriage**-I have an idea how i want to plan this out. I am working on the chapters.

**Alex Riley/OC-** It will start during NXT. I'm thinking of making it in oneshot parts.

**Cauis/OC**- i haven't thought of anything for Cauis yet so I will put this idea on hold

**Kakashi OC-** Michiko from The Twin tails, who is Kokoro's Guardian is the Kakashi OC.

**Eliot/OC**- I will make the chapters soon. It will start in DOA 4 but my OC isn't a fighter yet. She meets Eliot when she is working in a bar with Mila, who is her best friend since High school.

**Alec/OC-** I love Alec but I can't seem to think of any ideas of a big story. I'm thinking of oneshots for now.

For the **Soap opera stories**, they are on hold too.

Questions, Comments, Concerns?


End file.
